


Call Me Three Times

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Kray has been arrested and they are trying to build a case against him. Along the way, secrets Galo was trying to hide come into light and Lio isn't sure he understand just what Galo needs.





	Call Me Three Times

The city is safe, the world is safe and Lio is amazed that they were able to accomplish something of this scale. Kray Foresight had always seemed like this big, looming presence and Lio had always wondered if he would ever be enough to stop him. It turned out, he wasn’t, but with Galo by his side, Kray had never stood a chance. The city is peaceful and things are starting to move in the right direction. They are still picking up the pieces and Lio has no idea how this will all take, but Galo is convinced they can make it work and that’s enough for Lio, for now at least.

They are still cleaning up the streets and getting rid of all the rubble. People are hurt or maimed or dead and they are still working on that, but Lio and Galo are doing it together with the help of the ex-burnish and the rescue squad. Lio lives at the squad’s department, better to have easy access to their equipment than have to come rushing here if there is an emergency. Lio’s never had a stable home and this department is full of weirdos, but it is home for now.

The news reports daily about the death tolls and the injured, but mostly about the soon to be trial of Kray Foresight. The team ignores it, not wanting to look at the man that ruined everything and focus on saving those still in need. Lio keeps up with the trial secretly because this is all he has ever wanted and he needs to know Kray will pay. Galo insists Lio move in across from him and that’s fine with Lio. Guiera and Meis move in too, but they have their own rooms down the hall and Lio feels pleased, pleased to see everything moving in the right direction.

They should have known it wouldn’t last. Ignis called them into his office one day and there is a woman there Lio has never seen before.

“This is Rosemarie Lotta. She is the head prosecutor for the Kray Foresight case.” Ignis explained.

Galo paled so quickly that Lio had to place a hand on his arm to keep him from fainting. Galo has told him about Kray, about how much Kray meant to him and Lio is saddened, but also angry. That man should have never been allowed near a kind soul like Galo. The woman is tall with blue hair and sharp gray eyes. She looked at them and then nodded.

“We have all the evidence we need to make sure Mr. Foresight is locked up for war crimes, murder, attempted murder, human experimentation (Lio flinched at that one) and other such atrocities, but we need one last piece before we can go to trial.” she explained.

She pulled a file from from briefcase and handed it over. It was thick and heavy, almost as big as one of Galo’s arms. Lio takes it and the first page is a newspaper clipping of a man and a young boy.

“Is that…?” Lio asked looking at Galo.

Galo nodded.

“That was the picture taken of Kray and I when he saved my life.” Galo stated.

Lio frowned and looked over all the other pictures. They are all of Galo, from various angles, but none of them have Galo facing the camera. They all look like they are shot far away, from high up angles.

“Are these pictures from security cameras?” Lio asked as Galo leaned over, curious.

She nodded as she took more files from her bag.

“Yes, as far as we can find, Mr. Foresight kept track of every step of Mr. Thymos’ life from the day they met.” she stated.

Lio’s stomach twists, that’s just weird and even Galo makes a face. He doesn’t exactly seem flattered by this.

“So what? He was just keeping an eye on Galo?” Ignis asked.

“We found thousands of files just like that in Mr. Foresight’s office. He wasn’t just keeping track. He was relentlessly stalking Mr. Thymos. We found everything from pictures, to legal files, to one bag containing hair that, based on color alone, is probably Mr. Thymos’.” she explained.

Galo looked shocked, even disgusted. He reached up and lightly touched his hair and Lio can understand that feeling, the feeling of having something you cared about taken without your consent. Lio hummed as he continued to flip through the different files that she keeps pulling out of seemingly a very small briefcase. The next file also included things like Galo’s transcripts from his various academies, copies of all his awards and other things that make Lio feel angry. Kray was here for all of this, all Lio got was the afterstories.

“How many files we talking here?” Ignis asked.

“Like I said, thousands. They are all different stages of Mr. Thymos’ life. However, the one file we are concerned about is why we are here today.” Rosemarie stated.

Lio looked at Galo and knew this wasn’t going to go well. He was quiet, too quiet and his eyes are too dark.

“What kind of file?” Ignis stressed angrily and Rosemaire adjusted her glasses.

“Mr. Thymos, I am just going to come out and ask. At what age did you and Mr. Foresight start having relations?” Rosemarie asked.

The room went dead silent. Lio cannot believe what she is saying. Kray… and Galo? Relations? Did she imply that Galo and Kray were…? The file almost fell from his lose grip.

“Relations?” Even Ignis sounded shocked and Rosemarie nodded.

“The file we found was... scandalous at best. If anyone had gotten their hands on it before Mr. Foresight attacked, he most certainly would have been removed from office and Mr. Thymos would have been removed from the Burning Rescue.” she stressed.

Lio was amazed she had the balls to just demand information like that and without checking that Galo was comfortable talking about it in front of his boss and friend. He wanted to scream at her about it, but Galo just rubbed his face like he was trying not to cry and finally spoke.

“I was 14.” he admitted.

  1. God, 14. Lio’s mouth is having a hard time not dropping open. Galo had been sexual with Kray? And when he was just a child? And holy shit, Lio was just short of losing his shit about this because the man had been an absolute monster and why had no one stopped him! She got out a pad and a pen and she is taking notes now.

“Do you remember the first time? How did it happen?” she asked and Galo flushed as he shook his head.

“No, the night is fuzzy. I went to his house because he asked me to come over and he gave me this funny tasting drink. After that, it’s a blur.” Galo stated.

Lio’s hands were clenching the file so tightly, Ignis had to pry it from him, least he destroy it. Rosemaire fired off more questions about things like how often it happened and what Kray would tell Galo. The more Galo answers, the more Lio burned and then she asked the one question that nearly made Lio rip her head off.

“And why did you not stop it? You’re a firefighter. You’re a strong, young man. Surely you knew this was wrong? You could have pushed him away.” she demanded.

Galo paused and he rubbed his hands together and Lio has had enough. He stood up and Galo blinked, startled.

“I think that is enough. I don’t know why you think you can come here and demand things of Galo as if you had any right, but he has answered your questions and you need to leave.” Lio demanded, pointing to the door.

She is staring at him, not moving even an inch. Ignis, whose office this actually is, just leaned back, arms crossed and let Lio run the show. He was not the leader of the Mad Burnish for nothing.

“Mr. Fotia, that is your name, correct?” she asked and he nodded stiffly.

“Mr. Thymos is most likely going to be called to testify on behalf of the prosecuting office. The defense will try to twist it against us and want him to talk about how great and noble Mr. Foresight was so they can claim this was a sudden act of insanity. They will use anything and anyone in their power to try and help him. I wish to show that Mr. Foresight used Mr. Thymos and brainwashed him into following Mr. Foresight’s plans. That he had sexual relations with Mr. Thymos to try and manipulate him.” Rosemaire stated.

“Galo is the one who stopped Kray! He saved everyone!” Lio snapped.

“That’s not the point. Mr. Thymos was used in Mr. Foresight’s plans to make this city his playground. He used Mr. Thymos’ affections for him to twist the narrative he was trying to make. Mr. Thymos’ testimony could make or break this trial.” Rosemarie stated.

“And who said he was even testifying! You didn’t even ask!” Lio snapped.

“Lio.” Galo called.

Lio ignored him.

“You just walked in here with your fancy suit and your briefcase and acted as if he had already decided to help you! You didn’t bother asking him if he was comfortable or if he was going to testify! Hell, you didn’t even bother to ask to speak to him alone!” Lio yelled.

“Lio.” Galo insisted.

Lio continued.

“Do you have any idea how much that man has ruined Galo’s life? My life? My people’s lives? How can you say that his trial relies on one person alone when he nearly murdered thousands! Hundreds of thousands even! You are forcing Galo into something he never agreed on!” Lio was screaming now and he couldn’t help it.

A chair hits the floor and Galo roared.

“LIO!” 

Lio was startled. He looked at Galo, saw how red and angry his face was and flinched.

“Please just shut up.” Galo stated and Lio sat down.

Galo slowly looked at Rosemarie and she was waiting patiently.

“Mr. Thymos.” she started.

“No, you shut up to. I am talking now.” he demanded and her mouth clicked shut.

Galo was panting and he was flushed and holy shit, Lio was feeling a bit hot under the collar, but now was so not the fucking time.

“You have the files. If I know Kray like I think I know Kray, it would tell you everything you need to know about what he did to me. You are just asking me about this because you want to prove it’s real. And I get that. But Lio is right. Not one fucking person has asked me if I am going to testify at his trial. No one bothered to check how comfortable I was about this, but to answer that question; yes, I will testify. I will go on the stand and talk about how he manipulated me all these years and I will see his ass thrown in jail for what he did. But right now? At this point in time? I want to go, have a fucking hot ass shower and go to bed. I want to scrub away the memories of what he did to me until I am raw. Because you’re right, I could have stopped him, but I was young and dumb and I thought he loved me. I thought he believed in me and cared about me like I did him.” Galo paused and wiped his eyes roughly.

“But I was just a toy, a thing for his amusement and he never, ever cared about me. So, you know what? Take your files and leave. Come back when you actually have some fucking decency.” Galo demanded.

He turned on his heel and stormed out, shattering the glass of Ignis’ door window when it hit the wall. Ignis said something about taking it out of his paycheck, but Lio is already gone, rushing after Galo as he storms the hall of the rescue department. He walked beside him.

“Galo.” Lio called.

Galo was gritting his teeth, fists clenched so tightly, they were red.

“Galo.” Lio called again.

Galo just shook his head, as if Lio’s voice was just an annoying gnat in his ear. They found themselves in the vehicle bay and Lio is really worried about where Galo was planning on going, if he was planning anything at this point. Galo storms past his team, ignoring their greetings and gets his bike.

“Galo!” Lio yelled.

Galo revved the engine and Lio has two choices; stay here or go with him. He hops on Galo’s bike just as Galo takes off, ignoring the concerned cries of their friends as they speed away. Galo is taking some risky chances, swerving in and out of traffic, racing through the streets and Lio wants to yell at him to slow down, but before long, city streets give way to dirt roads and he could feel the tension leaving Galo’s body. The world all around them is beautiful and Lio wonders when the last time he just went for a ride was. Probably never.

They stop and it’s the same lake where the doctor’s lab is. It underwater now and they can barely see it, but as Galo stomps over and sits down, Lio can understand this is a place of peace for him. He notes the only tire tracks he sees match the ones on Galo’s bike. He wanders over and sits down next to him and Galo is so tense, but quiet. Lio lets him led.

“I didn’t want you to know.” Galo finally admits and Lio nodded.

“I thought so. It was distasteful of her to do that to you.” Lio states.

Galo starts pulling at the grass a bit and Lio hums. Galo seems conflicted.

“What has you conflicted more, Galo Thymos? Kray being arrested or realizing the extent of his crimes?” Lio asked.

Galo paused and sighed, looking away.

“Can I be selfish for a bit?” Galo asked and Lio blinked.

“Of course.” Lio replied startled.

Gao paused and then nodded.

“I’m mad that I was so blind to it for so long. That I couldn’t save anyone he hurt.” Galo admitted.

Lio paused.

“That is not being selfish.” Lio replied.

“But it is. Like I only want to know because it makes me feel better. Because I know he hurt people and yet I did nothing to stop it and that’s on me.” Galo stayed

Lio paused and stared at Galo before speaking.

“Galo, you can’t save everyone.” Lio said.

Galo’s fist hit the ground and Lio flinched a bit.

“Well why not! Isn’t that the point of being a firefighter? The point of being a rescuer! I trained for this!” Galo snarled.

Lio looked down. 

“Kray was manipulating everything behind the scenes. You saw what he wanted you to see.” Lio said.

Galo nodded slowly. He looked at the sky above and just stared.

“I just wanted to help people.” Galo said softly.

“And you do. You save people every day, Galo. You certainly saved me.” Lio said blushing.

The kiss of life Galo gave him still burns on his lips. He remembers fading away, waiting for his body to finally give away to ash and then Galo was there. He saved Lio, he saved them all. Galo turns to him and smiles. It is bright and warm and Lio relaxes as he stares at it.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Galo said.

“I’m glad. I was worried you would let this get to you.” Lio nodded.

Galo jumped to his feet and grinned.

“Who me? Nah, this isn’t enough to get the Great Galo down!” He yelled.

Galo is his usual loud self, talking about how great of a firefighter he is and how many people he has saved. Lio listened to it all and is proud, but there is something they need to talk about and Lio can’t wait anymore.

“Galo, are you going to testify?” Lio asked.

Galo paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I did think about it.” He muttered.

“And?” Lio asked.

“I wasn’t going to. I mean I would if they had asked, but if they didn’t, I wasn’t going to bother. But… I was going to go to the trial.” Galo explained.

Lio frowned.

“Why?” Lio asked.

“I needed to hear it. Hear everything he did first hand. To know that he won’t get away with this.” Galo said.

“And what if they bring up… that?” Lio asked.

Galo paused and stared at him.

“I...don’t know.”

They get back to the station late. Everyone is already asleep, except Ignis. He is waiting for them. When they come in, he nodded, grabbed the newspaper he was reading and went back to his room. Lio followed Galo to their room and they gathered their shower stuff.

They shower together, mostly because neither wanted to be apart and because they are both tired and don’t want to wait for the other to finish. Galo runs his hands through Lio’s hair as Lio rubbed soap on his chest.

Lio traceed the scars that cover Galo’s chest and back. He eyed the scar on his arm, but he doesn’t touch it. Galo flinches when he does, so he steers clear, focusing on the smaller scars that Galo would normally be happy to brag about. Today, he was quiet and Lio just continued to wash him.

They finish up and they are both so tired. Lio crawls into bed and Galo practically fell on top of him. Lio let out a oof and Galo apologized, but didn’t move. They curl up together and the world goes dark.

The next morning, Guiera and Meis burst into the room, making Galo and Lio both start violently.

“Boss, come quick!” Meis called.

Lio sighed and thought about burying his face in his pillow again. Maybe even suffocating himself.

“Someone better be dying.” Galo growled and Lio held back a shiver.

Oh, that’s a sound he wants to hear again. Maybe later.

“Boss, Galo, it’s big!” Guiera said.

Galo snorted loudly and Lio slammed his elbow into the other before he can say anything snarky or rude.

“Big as in?” Lio finally said, looking at them.

Guiera and Meis looked at each other and they were pale. Lio’s mind clears quickly, panic starting to set in. Why are they looking at each other like that? What has gone wrong? His mind was spinning.

“Will you two please tell me what is going on?” Lio demanded as he sat up.

“Boss… Kray escaped.” Guiera admitted.

The world fell out from under Lio’s feet.

“How could you let this happen!” Galo roars in Rosemarie’s face the second she steps into the building.

Galo was red, so furious he was starting to look like the promare dragon Lio once created. Rosemarie just walked around him and sat down uninvited. Aina looked about ready to push her off the chair.

“Admittedly, we are not sure how he escaped. We believe a few of his more loyal, but undercover agents might have helped him. We are still combing through the ranks to find them.” Rosemarie adjusted her glasses.

Lio grit his teeth. She almost seemed bored with the whole thing, as if this was just an inconvenience in her life. He wanted to strangle her.

“So what? What are you going to do now?” Galo demanded.

His arms are crossed, his eyes angry, he wanted Kray found and he wanted to know how she will do it. Rosemarie sniffed lightly.

“We have a plan, but we will need Mr. Thymos’ help.” she stated.

Immediately, Lio’s stomach was in a knot.

“No.” Lio growled with rage.

Galo looks confused and uncertain.

“My help?” Galo asked.

“Galo, don’t even think about it.” Liuo snapped.

“Mr. Fortia. This might be our only way to track Mr. Foresight down.” Rosemarie replied evenly.

“You want to use him as live bait!” Lio yelled.

Rosemarie does not correct him and Ignis let out a cough.

“I’m sorry, but I am going to have to put my foot down on this one. I will not allow my men to be used for this scheme. Figure something else out.” Ignis stated.

“Yeah!” Aina agreed.

“You are missing the point.” Rosemarie said rudely.

“And how is that? What point are we missing?” Remi asked.

Rosemarie sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a stack of photos and placed them on the table. Lio looked at them and felt his stomach drop.

“It seems Mr. Foresight’s obsession hasn’t stopped. If anything, it has ramped up.” Rosemarie stated.

It was a small cell, but the walls are covered in one name. Galo’s name covered every inch of them. Galo went pale and Lio helped him to sit down.

“How did he even do this?” Lucia asked.

“He got ahold of a guard’s pen. Apparently, he used every last drop of ink to write all of this.” Rosemarie explained.

“And no one noticed until he was done? Are you guys blind or something?” Guiera asked.

“Yeah, what the hell?” Varys asked.

“If that was my cell, I would have it covered in security cameras.” Lucia said mockingly.

Rosemarie sighed deeply.

“Things have been very chaotic since Mr. Foresight was captured. Things slip through the cracks.” she said simply.

“Like Kray himself? Because if that’s the case, what’s the point of catching him for you if you’ll just lose him again?” Meis demanded.

“It would be better if you would just let us handle him. He won’t be escaping anywhere after we’re done with him.” Guiera punched his hand and Varys nodded in agreement.

“We are not barbarians. He will face justice the correct way.” Rosemarie said distastefully.

“But that’s only if you can find him.” Galo muttered.

Lio can see Galo’s mind turning and his spine goes ramrod straight.

“You can’t seriously be considering her idea.” Lio hissed and Galo looked at him.

“But, if it will help get him back in custody.” Galo said simply.

“You don’t even know he’s still in the city!” Lio replied hotly.

“But there is a chance. He has nowhere else to go!” Galo snapped back.

They are in each other’s face, screaming and Rosemarie let out a huff of annoyance.

“As much as I enjoy having my eardrums ruptured by your yelling, are you agreeing to this, Mr. Thymos?” Rosemarie demanded.

Lio and Galo both glare at her before going back to yelling at each other. Finally, Lio threw up his hands and stormed off.

“Do what you want then!” he snarled.

Meis and Guiera both winced before racing after him and Galo glared at Rosemarie.

“So what is the plan exactly?” Galo demanded.

Lio stomped down Main Street, fists clenched and eyes on the ground. People dodged out of his way, sensing his anger. He enjoyed the quick burst of power he felt before it washed away.

“Boss! Boss, wait up!” Guiera called.

Meis and Guiera caught up to him soon enough and walked beside him. Lio glanced at them and then shook his head.

“This is idiotic. I cannot believe he would agree to this!” Lio hissed.

“You know him, Boss. He’s just trying to help people. I’m sure he’s worried with Kray out and about, someone could get hurt.” Meis said gently.

“But what about him! Kray tried to murder him and he is willing putting himself into that situation again!” Lio snarled.

“Boss, Galo knows that. I think he knows that better than anyone, but…” Guiera trailed off and looked at Meis to explain it better.

“Galo is probably worried that if he does nothing, Kray might attempt something against the team or even you.” Meis explained.

Lio stopped and breathed deeply.

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need some idiot in shining armor to save me! I was the leader of the Mad Burnish!” Lio declared.

Meis and Guiera looked at each other.

“Boss, he knows that. He fought you, remember? But Galo cares about you and I think it would kill him to see either you or anyone he cares about get hurt. I mean, what would you do in this situation?” Meis asked.

Lio’s anger drained away immediately. It was crazy to him at times how alike Galo and he were because he knew if the roles were reversed, he would be the one willing to be the human sacrifice and Galo would be the one trying to convince him against it. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tears gathering.

“You’re right.” he sighed after some time and the two nodded.

“We know you, Boss. We know you are just worried.” Guiera said as he put his arms behind his head.

They continued on, eventually stopping at the pizzeria that Galo loved so much. The owner waved to them as they sat down and Lio felt himself smile back. They ordered a few pizzas and sat together, just like old times.

They returned to the department an hour later. Lio felt better, had a clearer head, but when he saw Rosemarie, he felt his same anger starting to boil up again. Galo looked confused and Lio hated it.

“So what’s the plan exactly?” Guiera asked.

Rosemarie hummed and straightened her glasses.

“It is simple. We are going to have a press conference about Mr. Thymos testifying for the prosecution. We hope this will bring Mr. Foresight out of hiding.” Rosemarie stated.

“Do you expect him to be in the crowd?” Lio asked as he sat next to Galo.

Galo smiled at him, but it was shaky and Lio placed a hand on his arm. He saw Rosemarie’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, but he could give a crap what she thought. There was a naughty idea in his head to sit on Galo’s lap, but he held that idea back. Maybe next time.

“Most certainly. He won’t be able to resist.” Rosemarie stated.

“And then what?” Ignis demanded.

“Of course, we will have people moving through the crowd.” Rosemarie explained.

“I still want Lio and my team to be with me.” Galo said, arms crossed.

“And I explained that might be a bad idea.” Rosemarie replied.

“I don’t care if it is or not. Lio is going to be there with me along with my team.” Galo said stubbornly.

Rosemarie was starting to lose her cool and Lio was amused.

“I have no problem standing next to him.” Lio replied.

“Me neither!” Aina declared.

As the rest of the team agreed, Rosemarie let out a sigh and nodded,

“Very well. We will schedule it for a few days from now. I will send you all the information when it is done.” Rosemarie got up and left.

Rosemarie got into her waiting car and hummed as she pulled out her phone.

“It’s me.” Rosemarie said darkly.

Galo sighed as they waited, his leg bouncing up and down erratically. Lio placed a hand on his arm and Galo glanced his way, feeling his anxiety start to calm.

“We’re almost ready.” Rosemarie said as she walked by.

Aina peeked out to the crowd from behind the curtain and squeaked.

“There’s so many people.” she said nervously.

“Oh please, it can’t be that bad!” Varys said peeking out.

He paused and pulled his head back. He suddenly looked very nervous.

“That’s a lot of people.” he muttered.

“Most likely everyone in the city came to see this.” Lucia replied.

Galo laughed.

“As if this is a big deal! We rescue people in front of huge crowds like this, no problem! We can do this!” Galo said brightly.

The team started to calm down as Ignis and Rosemarie came back.

“We’re ready.” Rosemarie stated.

In a single file line, the team was brought out in front of the crowd. The crowd roared with delight as Galo and others waved at them before they all sat down. A mic was placed in front of each person as Rosemarie had Galo sit in the middle, Lio to his left, Ignis to his right. Her explanation was simple.

“We want Galo to be the focus. With him in the middle, Mr. Foresight won’t be able to miss him.” Rosemarie explained, prior to them going on stage.

Rosemarie stood at the podium and coughed, waiting for the crowd to settle down.

“People of Promepolis. My name is Rosemarie Lotta, I am the head prosecutor for the Kray Foresight case. As you all know, Mr. Foresight is being charge with various crimes, such as, but not limited to, inhuman human experimentation, murder, attempted murder…” Rosemarie listed off a few more crimes as the crowd listened in stunned silence.

Lio looked over the crowd and felt a shiver. Somewhere, in this crowd, Kray sat. Rosemarie had decided against telling the city that Kray escaped and while Lio didn’t like it, he understood. The mass panic that would happen after that was revealed would most certainly make finding Kray even harder. That’s why this event was focused on the charges brought against Kray while answering the questions the public had about how he was stopped. 

“As of right now, Mr. Thymos has agreed to testify for the prosecution and hopefully his testimony will help us to put this man in jail.” Rosemarie finished her speech and opened the floor to questions.

“Yes, you.” Rosemarie pointed.

One reporter stood up.

“Question for Mr. Thymos. How do you feel about your hero, Mr. Foresight, being arrested for all these crimes and what he attempted to do?” he asked.

Galo cleared his throat and leaned in.

“Mr. Foresight...umm well he wasn’t the man I thought him to be. I always believed the best in him and he didn’t just let me down, but this whole city. He needs to pay for what he did.” Galo stated.

Another reporter was called upon.

“You helped stop him, correct? Why did you do it?” he asked.

“I stopped Kr-Mr. Foresight because it was the right thing to do and bring him to justice for his crimes.” Galo stated.

Lio glanced his way, hearing the way he stumbled over Kray’s name. A few more reporters had questions for Rosemarie on what kind of sentences she was looking for and what evidence she had before a young woman was picked.

“Tell me, Mr. Thymos, how do we know you weren’t somehow involved in all this? You were the closest to Mr. Foresight. How can we be sure you didn’t help him with his plans?” she demanded.

Galo looked shocked, horrified even, so Ignis took control.

“Mr. Thymos has done nothing, but protect and watch over this city. He is one of the best men I have ever had and I ask that you respect him as you would anyone else on my team. Next question.” Ignis said cooly.

The woman sat down. There were a few questions directed to the rest of the team about how they felt about this before someone was bold enough to ask one to Lio.

“Mr. Fortia, now that Mr Foresight is gone, what are your plans now?” he asked and Lio hummed.

“Our plan always from the start was to stop Mr. Foresight and save our people. Now that the burnish are no more, we hope to rejoin society and become citizens of this city.” Lio explained simply.

“And what about those who still fight against that?” he asked.

“They will have to accept it. We are not going away.” Lio stated.

Galo leaned in then.

“I, for one, am happy to have Lio and his people around. They have been incredible when it comes to helping us with the damage left behind. Couldn't have done it without them.” Galo said boldly.

Lio flushed and quickly ducked his head, yet his chest felt warm.

“Idiot.” he hissed and Galo laughed.

“The truth though.” Galo said happily.

The questions were starting to die down before an older man in the back raised his hand.

“Yes, you.” Rosemarie stated.

“Is it true that Mr. Thymos had relations with Mr. Foresight in the past?” he asked simply.

The whole crowd turned as one, staring at the man before looking back at Galo. Galo’s face paled and his hands started to shake under the table. Whispers started to spread through the crowd, people were demanding to know more and Rosemarie was clearly not prepared for this sudden question. Galo sighed deeply and let out a yell.

“Enough!” The crowd quieted down.

It was so quiet, Lio was sure he could hear Galo’s heartbeat. Galo swallowed harshly and then nodded.

“That is correct.” he admitted.

The team looked at him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Lio placed a hand on Galo’s shoulder, who nodded.

“Like I said before, Kr- Mr. Foresight was not the man I thought he was. I was young and dumb and in love with my idol. He convinced me it was fine, that I was old enough to consent when, quite honestly, I was 14 fucking years old and he was an adult. I should have never been left alone with him, but I was. He took advantage of me, just like he took advantage of this city. He used his hero status to blind us to what he was doing and I was the blindest of all.” Galo rubbed his hands together.

“That is enough questions for today. Thank you all for coming.” Rosemarie said quickly.

The crowd seemed shocked, frozen in place and Rosemarie quickly ended the conference before anything else could be asked. The team got up and left the stage, but as they did, Lio looked out across the crowd and locked eyes with the man who had asked the question. It wasn’t Kray.

Kray watched the press conference down below and hummed lightly. When his people had told him about the press conference, he had been amused. Did they honestly think they could catch him so easily? Did they honestly think he would willingly put himself into danger like that? No, no, Kray had gotten this far in life by predicting what people would do or say and his predictions were always right.

That didn’t mean he didn’t come to see it however. From his place in an apartment building, he could see the whole thing, including the very person he wanted to see most. Galo stood out among the boring people in the group, his bright blue hair a beacon for all to see. Kray’s eyes never left him as the press conference went on. His people were among the crowd, spreading rumors and whispering in the ears of those who would be beneficial to him. Even now, people ate out of the palm of his hand.

“Galo.” he muttered.

Galo had been a mistake from the very day they had met. His mistake had ended with him having this leech attached to his side, constantly draining his energy, or so he had originally believed. Instead, Galo had helped him rise through the ranks, his declaration that Kray was a great hero had helped him become the man he had aimed to be. He had believed that Galo would follow him through thick and thin, but he had been mistaken. 

He had showed his hand too early, had believed the boy’s desperation for love and acceptance would allow him to turn a blindeye to what Kray was doing. He had miscalculated and over the past few weeks, it had bothered him, circled around in his head like vultures, picking at his brain.

“Galo.” his eyes narrowed when he saw Lio place a hand on Galo’s arm.

Galo had always been his; his to build up, his to tear down, his to destroy. There had never been anyone else who had infuriated him quite like Galo, who had gotten under his skin quite like him. Something cruel and vile twisted in his stomach as Galo left his sight, disappearing at the conference came to a close.

His phone rang and he answered it. The man on the other end confirmed that he had asked the question Kray had demanded he ask. Galo’s reaction was telling and Kray just nodded, pleased.

“Move on to step two.” he said simply before ending the call.

He stood there, watching as the crowd dispersed, going back to their insignificant little lives. How drole. A flash of blue and Kray watched as Glao rode back to the rescue building, Lio attached to his back. The phone was crushed in the palm of his hand. If he couldn’t have Galo Thymos, then no one could. Especially not Lio Fortia.

“Well, that sucked.” Galo muttered as he flopped face first into his bed.

They had left immediately after the conference, not wanting to wait around for his team to get over their shock and start asking Galo questions. Lio sighed as he sat next to him.

“You know, you will probably have to talk about it with them.” Lio said gently.

Galo glanced at him and god, Galo’s eyes looked so scared. Lio placed a hand on his back and Galo flinched.

“I just… don’t know what to say.” Galo muttered.

Lio nodded.

“Perhaps, it’s best to call a meeting? But one for tomorrow.” Lio said rubbing his eyes.

The last two days leading up to this conference had been rough and Lio just wanted to sleep. Galo sighed and held out his arms, allowing Lio to curl up against his side.

“You have to let us see him!” Aina demanded when they got back to the station.

Ignis sighed as he blocked the hallway to Galo’s room. The rest of the team stood around him, wanting to see Galo.

“And I said no. Galo’s had a rough few days. Let him rest.” Ignis declared.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Remi asked, rubbing his chin.

The team looked at him and then at Ignis, who nodded.

“It was brought to my attention the first time Rosemarie stopped here.” he replied.

“That was weeks ago!” Guiera snapped.

“Why weren’t we told!” Lucia shook her fist.

“We’re his team, right? Wouldn’t think be important for us to know about?” Varys asked

Ignis crossed his arms.

“Do you guys even hear yourselves? You are getting mad about Galo not telling you something that he is clearly ashamed of? About possibly the most horrible secret he has ever had to keep? Do you really think you have a right to demand that from him?” Ignis said coldly.

The team went quiet, many of them bowing their heads in shame. Ignis sighed and looked away.

“I know it’s hard, but believe me, Galo wouldn’t have told me either if Rosemarie hadn’t just stated it flat out. That is why I have decided she is not welcome here under any circumstances.” Ignis stated.

“So, she’s banned?” Varys asked confused.

“We’ve never banned anyone before.” Remi muttered.

“Want me to set the death rays to lethal when she comes around!” Lucia said with a manic grin.

Aina slowly turned to Lucia.

“W-We have death rays?” Aina asked, concerned.

Lucia snorted loudly,

“Of course, we have death rays! Look who you are talking to!” Lucia said waving her hands around.

“I am so glad we never decided to attack this building.” Meis whispered to Guiera.

“Agreed.” Guiera replied.

“For now, until Galo decides to talk about it, you are not to ask him about it, understood?” Ignis demanded.

“Yes sir.” was the reply.

The team wandered off and Ignis sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

The next morning was awkward. No one was sure what to say or do and Galo was really starting to feel uncomfortable. So, he did what he always did, jumped in head first.

“Alright, meeting time.” Galo declared, arms crossed.

“Um, right now?” Lucia asked confused.

“Yeah, I want to get this done and over with. So, ask away.” Galo said nodding.

“Galo.” Lio whispered, but he shook his head.

“No, I need to do this.” Galo declared.

“Alright, I’ll go first. You said you were… 14?” Remi stumbled a bit, uncertain.

“Eeyup. At least, that’s the first day he… umm, well.” Galo frowned.

“Right.” Remi said looking away.

“Do you remember… um..” Varys trailed off.

“Nope. Not the first time anyway.” Galo said shaking his head.

“This is so crazy.” Aina muttered.

“I thought so too. I mean, when you’re a kid, you build someone up in your mind so much that they almost seem untouchable.” Galo rubbed his chin.

“So when he showed you the littlest bit of affection, you didn’t question it. What a monster.” Meis said coldly.

Galo swallowed and nodded.

“I mean, it was stupid of me to think…” Galo was cut off by both Aina and Lio.

“It was not!” Aina yelled.

“Do not take the blame on yourself, Galo Thymos. He had no right to twist your affections like he did!” Lio snapped.

Galo flushed a bit and smiled.

“What he did was unforgivable. He should be locked up for the rest of his miserable existence.” Remi agreed.

“Oh! I know, we can put him into one of my special cells! Let’s see how he likes living in below zero temperatures.” Lucia cackled.

“I legit think that might kill him at this point and that’s not what we want.” Guiera said confused.

Lucia crossed her arms and scowled.

“No one understands my brilliance.” she muttered.

“Let’s focus here, kids.” Ignis said calmly.

“Agreed.” Lio muttered

“Kray has escaped and we have no idea where he is. The press conference did nothing for us, Rosemarie confirmed that with me this morning.” Ignis explained.

“So it was a waste of time.” Lio snarled.

“Not exactly. It gave us an idea of what kind of field we are playing. Kray is still has supporters. The man who asked about Galo’s relationship was taken into custody. He confirmed that Kray set him up.” Ignis stated.

“But he wasn’t in the crowd. Maybe he was watching from nearby?” Meis asked.

“Most likely he was watching from one of the nearby buildings.” Remi said.

“He would have a perfect view from the apartment building across the street.” Aina pointed out.

Lio leaned back in his seat, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t like this. We were sitting ducks out there. I saw almost no security while the conference was going on.” Lio declared.

Ignis nodded.

“I asked Rosemarie about that. She said she had a few hidden in the crowd, but I think she could have had a few uniformed officers by the stage as well.” Ignis replied.

“So, do we think Rosemarie is working with Kray?” Varys asked.

Everyone looked at each other, but no one knew what to say.

Kray listened calmly to the classical music as it drifted through the air as he cut his steak. The smell of freshly cooked steak and potatoes was delightful and he chewed thoughtfully as he looked at his guest.

“Rosemarie. A pleasure to see you again.” he said as he swallowed.

“Mr. Foresight.” she nodded back in greeting.

She did not touch her plate, focusing completely on him. He smiled. She had been so young when he took her under his wing. She had a lust for power and control, something he could understand. When he had been captured, he had made it his goal to reach out to her and get her back on his side. She had been all too willing.

“Tell me, how is our little plan going?” he asked as he put his utensils down.

She sniffed as she adjusted her glasses.

“The rumor mill, as always, is working in our favor. After the reveal of Mr. Thymos’ and your relationship, the crowd is starting to turn against him. We hope to keep that trend going until the prosecution team drops him from the witness list.” she replied simply.

She couldn’t just remove him without cause, despite being the head of the team. He was too important to the narrative they were building up. So she had to make it so people didn’t want him to testify. It was simple, but effective.

“And Galo himself?” Kray pushed.

Rosemarie hummed.

“As far as I understand it, he is having trouble. He’s kept this secret for so long, it is killing him to have it out in the open.” Rosemarie explained.

Kray’s smile got wider. Galo’s torment was always a sight to see, but this? This was masterful manipulation. Rosemarie suddenly looked at him.

“Mr. Foresight, if I may?” she asked.

“Go on.” Kray replied.

“How is this helping you to clear your name? As far as I have seen, this is all just to torment Mr. Thymos. What about the case against you? We need to focus.” Rosemarie stated.

Kray chuckled and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked at the world down below.

“Rosemarie, let me explain. I know there is no chance of me escaping these charges. They are too numerous for me to chip away one at a time. It would take years.” he stated.

Rosemarie frowned.

“Then I don’t understand. What is the point of this?” she asked.

“This? This is just entertainment. Even now, my people are moving to find me a new place to call home. Soon, I will be out of this city completely and these charges will never come full circle.” he replied.

“But then why are you focusing on Mr. Thymos?” she demanded.

“Rosemarie. I plan on leaving this pitiful city behind, but there is one thing I won’t give up and that is Galo. I don’t just want Galo to suffer. I want him to shatter. I want him to be torn down and left in pieces. I plan on strip him of everything he has ever known and cared about and when I am done, he will come crawling back to me on his hands and knees, right where he belongs.” Kray said, clenching his fist.

Rosemarie swallowed and nodded. He dismissed her and she left the room. As she walked down the hall, she could feel her heart pounding. What had she gotten herself into? She left the building and let out a sigh before walking away. As she turned the corner, she was stopped by Lio and his generals.

“Mr. Fortia.” she said simply.

“Ms. Lotta. Let’s talk.” he said coldly.

“So you were working with Kray!” Galo snarled.

Rosemarie sat in the rescue station, surrounded on all sides by the team. Galo stood before her, arms crossed.

“You must understand, Mr. Thymos, I had no choice.” she replied.

“Bullshit! You are letting him walk free! What happened to bringing him to justice!” Galo snapped.

Rosemarie shifted slightly. Lio was pleased to see she looked uncomfortable for once.

“Mr. Foresight is not going to be brought to justice. He is planning on leaving the city before the trail starts. No justice will be served.” she rolled her eyes, as if he was being stupid.

Galo slammed his hands down on the arm rests of her chair, making her jump.

“He is only getting away with it because you are a coward!” Galo replied.

“Mr. Thymos, I am simply trying to keep this city from falling apart anymore than it already is! If Mr. Foresight gets on the stand and starts listing off names, our entire civilization could collapse! He has politicians, firefighters, government officials, all at his beck and call! Once we start having to bring charges against those people, it will be years before this city can go back to normal!” Rosemarie replied hotly.

“So you would rather just cover it all up? Help him escape and turn a blindeye to all the corruption?” Lio demanded.

Rosemarie shook her head.

“I can’t bring every single person who helped him to justice.” she stated.

“So you would rather them all walk free?” Galo said.

“Well, what about you, Mr. Thymos? You certainly didn’t say anything!” Rosemarie snapped.

Galo swallowed.

“When I learned what Kray was doing, I went right to his office. I sat in his lobby for over two hours, waiting to see him. When I tried to stop him, I was locked up in a secret cell for a week. When I got free, Lio and I took him down together. I stopped Kray, I gave him over to you to see justice served and you decided to save your own skin instead.” Galo explained.

Rosemarie stared at him.

“If you mean about what happened between Kray and I, then you are right. I didn’t say anything, but I was a fucking child and you have no fucking right to hold that against me! You are letting a murderer walk free because it would be too much work for you to stop him! So what if our society goes down the drain! I would rather watch it rise from the ashes than stay the cesspool of disease and corruption it is!” Galo declared.

Rosemarie sat there, stunned. His chest was heaving, his eyes bright and she honestly wondered where he got the courage.

“Now, where is he, Rosemarie?” Galo demanded.

Rosemarie opened her mouth.

A knock came to the door and Kray looked up from his book.

“Come in.” he called.

Rosemarie came in in a hurry, her eyes wide.

“Mr. Foresight, we need to move. Mr. Thymos and his team have found out where you are!” she said breathlessly.

Kray hummed and snapped his book shut.

“Is that so?” he asked lightly.

“Yes! We need to get your relocated, quickly! I already have a new apartment set up. All we need to do is head downstairs to the back alley.” she said.

Kray got up slowly and walked towards her. Her flustered flushed face was rather cute if he looked at it for too long. He stopped before her and she looked at him confused.

“Mr. Foresight?” she asked.

He grabbed her by the throat with one hand. She choked, struggling to get free. He leaned into her face.

“You smell like Galo’s cologne, Rosemarie. So tell me, what did that simpleton tell you to turn on the man who made you who you are?” he asked.

He didn’t wait for an answer. There was a sharp snap and her body went limp. He dropped her and hummed before exiting the room. In the hallway, he found Galo and Lio waiting for him.

“An ambush? How unoriginal.” he said boredly.

“Enough games, Kray Foresight. You will face justice!” Lio demanded.

Kray sighed and turned to them.

“Do you understand what you are saying? Do you understand what kind of power I hold? With a few simple words, I can destroy our entire society. I can take down politicians, government officials, judges, the list goes on. Do you really think anyone will bring me to justice?” Kray asked.

Galo took a step forward.

“If no one else has the balls, then I will! I’ll be your judge and I will make sure you never see the light of day again!” Galo declared.

Kray stared at him before turning his head. Behind him, Ignis and his team took up the other end of the hallway and Kray sighed.

“Really, Galo? After all I’ve done for you? This is how you repay me?” Kray asked, his voice sad.

Lio snarled and moved to Galo’s side.

“You did nothing for you! You used him! You have no right to say these things!” Lio snapped.

Kray turned his attention to Lio and his eyes were cold.

“I knew I should have killed you.” Kray said coldly.

Ignis tackled him from behind and before long, he was in cuffs. As Kray was dragged to his feet by Ignis and Varys, he looked at Galo and smiled.

“You can try all you want, Galo, but remember this. You will always belong to me.” Kray said with a chuckle.

Lio snalred.

“Is that so?” Lio demanded.

He grabbed Galo by the back of his neck and tugged him down into a kiss. Galo let out a soft moan before Lio pulled away. Kray and his eyes locked and Lio stuck his tongue out.

“Kiss my ass, Foresight.” Lio stated.

Galo snorted as Kray was dragged away, burying his face in Lio’s neck.

“Not nice, Lio.” Galo stated.

“I don’t care.” Lio muttered.

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio’s waist and Lio noticed he was shaking a bit.

“Thank you, Lio.” Galo whispered.

“Anytime.” Lio replied


End file.
